pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Peridot
Peridot is a main antagonist for the first half of the first season turned Ally of convience later in Crystal Gem Pretty Cure. Appearance She has short pale lime green hair with spikes, lime green skin and greenish blue eyes wearing a tinted visor and a Peridot life gem on her forehead wearing a black and green dress with short cupped sleeves with a diamond insignia on the chest, black collar, green gloves, and black and green boots. She had robotic 'Limb Inhansers' on her feet and hands to help with her work. As Priscilla Rabara, she has messy short blonde hair hair, slightly tanned skin, and green eyes wearing round glasses usually wearing a white shirt under a pair of green overalls under a black and green jacket, and green shoes. Personality Peridot is a very short fused, hot headed and easily annoyed girl but when needs to be turns calm. She is a force to be reckoned with when it comes to fighting being able to hold her own. She loves romance T.V shows and anime introduced to it by Rosa, her favorite being 'I will forever pine for you!' and a Spanish Soap Opera 'Una rosa por cualquier otro nombre' Background Coming To Earth She was chosen by Yellow Diamond to be the tactician to earth with Jasper and Lapis. She was smug since she was chosen over Yellow Pearl until a while into the trip as she kept fighting with Jasper The two were fighting until she was thrown into Lapis and the two fell on the controls making them crash as she woke up separated from the other two. Being Captured by the Cures She was able to capture a flu stricken Rosa in hopes of getting her to heal Lapis but since Rosa was sick her powers didn't work as she started breaking down thinking her only friend was going to succumb to her injured gem as Rosa tried to comfort her but the two were soon captured. She imprisoned with no way of seeing the only friend she had and continued to ignore the cures out of anger but soon became close to Rosa and soon Amelia. She soon started to have weird feelings as she put around Rosa but didn't know what they meant until she started watching romance shows finding out it was something humans called a crush. Death She was captured by Citrine and was injected with a new virus that would slowly turn her into a corruption before tossing her back to the cures as Rosa desperately tried to save her but she succumbed to her corruption but became a protective one of the cures much like Centi. Seeing their plan didn't work Citrine, Malchite, Aquamarine, and Topaz attack with an ultimate corruption as Rosa was about to be killed Peridot protected her from one last powerful attack mortally injuring her as Rosa held her, her tears slowly turned her half back to normal as she whispered 'Thank you for everything and I lo...' but died before she could confessed, Being Reborn She was later reborn along with Lapis and Centi and her crew into humans, her and Lapis reborn as twin sisters, her name being Sonia Richards.